Training
by Deandra
Summary: Freawine gets an inside look at the workings of the king's guard. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 108 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 108 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Explanatory note at bottom. Where is that Elboron story, you ask? Stalled – really, really stalled. I'm going nowhere on it at present. However, today at church I noticed the man who is the leader of the young men as he helped one of the boys get his tie properly tied. That led to thoughts on mentoring of children who are not our own, and this story is the result.**_

**Training**

**(Feb, 27 IV)**

It had come as no surprise to Freawine, but he knew others in the group had been caught off-guard by Eothain's orientation session. When Frealaf had decided to step down as Eothain's second in command, another had been chosen to replace him from the ranks of the king's guard. That had left a vacancy in the king's guard itself, and Eothain had sent to the various captains requesting they recommend no more than two men each for the position. These men were called to Edoras to be interviewed, tested and otherwise studied so that Eothain could determine who might best fit the group.

The king's guard was the most elite outfit within the military organization of Rohan. Their sole purpose was to serve and protect the royal family. There was a small subgroup called the king's escort, which specifically accompanied him when only a few guards were needed for the king's protection as he traveled. But, for the most part, these Riders rode with any member of the royal family who ventured outside the walls of Edoras, and were the ones called upon when the royal family had need of assistance with some task. It was considered a great honor to be chosen, and it was much coveted by many Riders, who someday hoped to win a place in their ranks.

Now Eothain stood before these possible recruits, one of whom would likely be chosen, explaining that the position entailed far more than they had expected.

"There are a few things you each need to know. It is better if you decide now that you do not wish to participate, than wait until you have been chosen. First, the king's guard is the most honored and respected group of soldiers in all of Rohan, but with that comes a great responsibility. You will represent the king and Rohan in the way you conduct yourselves. You will interact with royalty and nobility of this and other lands."

He paced the room, occasionally meeting the eye of one of the men as he spoke. Continuing, he said, "Riders of the king's guard must be able to read and write so they cannot be deceived with a false interpretation of a message, they must have excellent table manners for those occasions when they will be dining with nobility, they must be able to dance so as to step in if needed and acquit themselves well in public, and they must be neatly groomed whenever they are in service.

"Not all of you will have had the opportunity to learn some of the refinements that will be expected of you. That will not be held against you. My part is to find the person best suited to join our company, and make sure he is able to properly attend to his soldierly duties. If that man is deficient in any of these things, he will be taught what he needs to know. The queen herself makes it her task to see that you are properly educated in such matters.

"Therefore, if you do not wish to learn these things, or if you prefer the more casual personal expectations made of you in an eored, so that you may be illiterate and eat like a pig, that is your choice." A few snickers erupted at his comment, though most just glanced nervously at those around them. Eothain waited for them to settle again, and then continued, "Make it known to me and I will see that you are not chosen. I will not make it known that you asked to be released from consideration – if you want that known, you will have to tell others yourself."

Now Eothain stopped his pacing and faced the group. "Over the next few days, I will be speaking with each of you individually as you are observed in other areas. Consider what I have said, and be prepared to choose during that interview whether to participate or not. If you do not speak then and you are chosen, you _will_ be expected to comply with these rules."

The group was dismissed after that, and sent to various areas for testing and observation. Freawine rose slowly, listening to the men around him discussing this new information. "Did you know about this?" Alric asked, eyeing him curiously. He knew that Freawine had long been friends with Elfwine, and thus had spent considerable time with the royal family.

"Not specifically. I have never heard it spelled out so clearly as this, but I have been aware of Riders under the queen's tutelage. I suppose I should have wondered more the reason for it. I believe I assumed they expressed a wish to learn, and she had generously agreed to help them. It would be like her to do so."

"So...what about you, then?" Alric asked as they made their way to the weapons training area. "That will not apply to you, will it?"

Freawine shrugged. "Because of my friendship with Elfwine, the queen has always included me and my brothers in her teaching of her own children, and my mother took advantage of the opportunity for us to learn far more than she could teach us. Likely my own skills in these matters are sufficient to the requirements already." He paused, then added, "But the queen is most discreet and understanding. If you or any of the others do need such things, she will not embarrass you. She is happy to help anyone who wishes to better themself."

"Dine with nobility...that is a frightening thought," Alric mused. Freawine burst out laughing and the other man scowled at him. "What is so amusing?

"Alric, you have eaten in Meduseld more than once with our king and his family present. You have _already_ 'dined with nobility'! It is not such an awesome thing as you imagine. Actually, it is just more boring. You must mind your manners and make silly conversation with silly people but, beyond that, it is of no consequence. I usually find it best to say as little as possible, and just quietly eat my meal!"

Alric grinned at his friend. "You make it sound simple, but I will have the uneasy feeling they are all watching me to see if I make a mistake in my manners!"

Freawine smiled back at him. "Then oblige them! Do some tiny thing that they may notice, and feel vastly superior to you! It will ease your concern on the matter, and make them ever so happy! _You_ will know it was intentional so you will not need to be embarrassed by it."

The two chuckled the rest of the way to their destination. With nearly a hundred men who had been offered for the position, they thought it unlikely either of them would win it anyway.

Even so, later that week, the subject was still on Alric's mind, and he again pressed Freawine for information. "Why does the queen take such a personal interest in this matter and provide the teaching herself? Would she not rather leave that to someone else?"

He considered the questions for a moment, and then Freawine tried to explain, "The queen...is a firm believer in education and refinement, even for Riders. She knows that there are those who would be condescending in their attitude toward grown men who did not know such things, and she does not wish to belittle anyone for their lack of knowledge." He pondered further, then added, "Also, she is from Gondor. She is most able to make sure we can comport ourselves well both here and in Gondor when we have reason to travel there." He looked up and grinned. "Be gratified it is her doing the teaching. She is one of the finest women I have ever met, even if she were not our queen. She will treat you as a son, and make the experience almost pleasant."

xx

As it turned out, the choice was made and Freawine took a place in the king's guard, much to his astonishment. Even so, before and after him, there had been quite a number of young men who profited from the queen's training. A few even found their bride amongst the young ladies working in the Meduseld household, who had been pressed into service as dance partners. Indeed, the queen did view these young men as though they were her sons. All well and good to teach them the refinements, but if she could help them find a wife in the process, so much the better!

THE END

11/19/06

_Explanatory Note: Unless I overlooked something, this is some Tolkien history that applies here: At the time of Theoden's rule, there were 100 eoreds of approximately 120 men each. Each was led by a captain, and the men served permanently or for a specified term. The overarching commanding officers for these groups were known as First, Second (Theodred) and Third (Eomer) Marshal. Theodred had command of the eoreds guarding the West-mark and was headquartered at Helm's Deep. Eomer had command of the eoreds of the East-mark and was headquartered at Aldburg. There was usually someone commanding the eoreds that guarded Edoras, the surrounding lands, the King's Lands and Harrowdale, and that was the First Marshal. Theoden had been filling that position himself, but after he fell under Saruman's spell, it was effectively vacant as Grima worked to keep it so, making Edoras vulnerable._

_After the War of the Ring, Eomer King revised the system to there being a Marshal of the West-mark (Erkenbrand) and a Marshal of the East-mark (Elfhelm). _

_I didn't see anything specific beyond that in Tolkien, but for my purposes, I have extrapolated from that information. Eothain was made Marshal of the King, being in command of the eoreds guarding Edoras, surrounding land, the King's Lands and Harrowdale (this includes all the guards throughout Edoras and assigned to Meduseld). He also was captain of the king's guard, an elite group of 50 men with special assignment to serve and protect the royal family. I am assuming that once peace was achieved, such a large military force was no longer needed and the number of eoreds decreased. I have alloted 30 eoreds to the East-mark (probably the safest area), 40 to the West-mark (as they still contend with the Dunlendings who live in that direction), and there are 10 assigned to the King's Land and round about, including Edoras in time of need. While Edoras is the capital and seat of the King, I am assuming that the outer protection of the East and West-mark eoreds is a first line against enemies, and so the second line closer in isn't required to be as large. This, of course, could change if circumstances changed._

_With peace, Eothain has largely delegated authority over the eoreds under his command to their respective captains, who report to him on a regular basis. He mostly concerns himself with the men stationed to protect Edoras and Meduseld directly (tower guards, gate guards, door guards, etc.) and with the king's guard. When Eomer rides to Gondor with an eored(s), he draws them from wherever they decide they can most safely be spared – usually the eoreds around Edoras or from the East-mark._

_The basis of the queen's involvement in training these young men comes from the fact that the lady of the castle, in Medieval times, was responsible for educating the young pages (around age 7), who eventually became squires to the knights. The knights were all expected to be educated men. This carries the idea a bit further, believing that Lothiriel would make the effort to see them schooled, even as adults, if they had not had the opportunity earlier. I don't envision Rohan as strictly based on Medieval practices, but the basis is still there in general._

_Hope this info helps you more clearly understand what I am envisioning here and throughout the Elfwine Chronicles._

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
